A Different Kind of Enounter
by QueenyLeAcH
Summary: Their first encounter, retold with a different Moka!
1. A Different Kind of Encounter

**Disclaimer: I do not own. Heck, I haven't even finished watching it yet!**

**Note: Written by me with the incredible aid of my beta Vixen48! Now bask in the awesomeness.**

A Different Kind of Encounter

Moka POV

I had no desire to be late on the first day of school, so I was running as fast as my legs could carry me. I was so focused on my task that I didn't see the boy until it was too late. I barreled into him and knocked us both to the ground.

"Ow," he groaned. I felt pressure on my bare thigh and I opened my emerald eyes to find the boy staring at the place of pressure; where his hand was resting.

"You have two seconds," I warned. The threat snapped him out of his stupor. The boy, whose hair and frightened eyes were both brown, pulled his hand back so fast it made a _fwip_ sound. He completed his first impression by stammering apologies. "Just don't let it happen again."

"Y-y-yeah."

I pushed a few strands of neon pink hair out of my face. "What's your name anyway?"

"Tsukune."

"Not sure if it was nice to meet you, Tsukune, but you can be sure that it was the most memorable introduction ever." I smiled widely, baring my canines. As I did so, I noticed a sweet scent. This boy was bleeding. The smell was so intoxicating: so sweet that it would put the richest chocolate to shame, and likely red as the purest rose. I grabbed the puzzled boy's wrist and wrested his sleeve up until his elbow was bare. There, I found a scrape, bleeding profusely. Knowing that I had to dampen my instincts as soon as possible, I reached into my jacket pocket for a tissue. Carefully, I wiped the blood away until the flow stopped.

I held the soiled paper out to him. He took it and shoved it into his pants pocket. "Thank you," he said, pulling his sleeve back down. He started to get up as he seemed to recall something. "I never did get your name."

He reached down to help me up. "Moka." I grasped his hand and used it to pull myself up. Unfortunately, I used more strength than I had intended and ended up with my face in the hollow of his neck. Before I knew it, my fang had pierced his skin and the tang of his blood was soaking my tongue.

"Uh, Moka, what are you doing?" Tsukune asked.

Ashamed, I pulled back. "I'm sorry. I just lost control for a second. Are you hurt?"

"No, but…why did you bite me?"

Angered, I decked him upside the head. Not hard enough to kill him, but definitely enough to cause him pain. As he rubbed his head I said, "Moron. I'm a vampire. You would think that the giant rosary hanging around my neck would give it away." I motioned to the silver cross resting on my breast.

He looked to where I was gesturing then snapped his head up quickly, a tiny red spots coloring his cheeks. "Sorry," he responded, "I didn't think that much of your rosary. Though it is very pretty."

I narrowed my eyes. "We're going to be late for class," I announced. I turned on my heel and started to walk. When I looked back, he was nowhere to be seen.

I slammed the door open, interrupting the teacher and wondering how I got myself so lost. I had scarcely finished apologizing when I was asked to introduce myself. I bowed politely to the class when I caught the boy from earlier gawking at me. "What are _you _looking at, Tsukune?"

"Nothing."

"Uh-huh." I walked to the empty seat behind him and sat down. For the rest of class I found myself wondering what he was. He was unlike any other monster I had ever met. Nice, and not exactly blood-thirsty. Oh the irony. The blood-sucking vampire and the not-into-blood-at-all monster, Tsukune. How would that make any sense in this world?

At lunch I sat with him and drank a can of tomato juice. Not exactly blood, but still, it was quite tasty. Then a jerk with a tongue issue came up to us and started harassing me, asking me why a "babe" like me would be even seen around a "dweeb" like him. I stood up. "Listen, you. I don't care much for idiots who think they know what I'm thinking. I'm even more tired of people trying to be my friend because I'm pretty. Now that I've said my piece: go away." I sat back down as he stomped away, grumbling about revenge.

The monster from earlier punched Tsukune with so much force that I didn't expect him to rise, and when he did I rushed to his side. "Stop this. You'll only be killed. You aren't strong enough to take him on. You're only human."

"Human or not, monster or not. I'm not going to just stand on the sidelines and watch you get hurt!" He got up again and advanced on the hulking true-form of the tongue dude. I decided that it was nice to meet Tsukune, and that I didn't want him to die. I wanted him to live, to go home and to be happy.

Tsukune was thrown across the ground again so I hurried to his side and cradled him in my arms. "Moka," he said, "I don't want to be your enemy." Then he lost consciousness, accidently snapping my rosary and taking it with him. Immediately, I stepped away from him so that he wouldn't get hurt. I could feel the dark energy wrapping me in a cocoon and transforming me. I closed my eyes and when I opened them again, I knew that they would be red as blood. My silver hair whipped about in the wind but through it I could see my enemy shaking in fear. I kicked him once and he was rendered unconscious.

I turned around to see Tsukune trying to stand. I caught him before he fell back to the ground and reattached my rosary. I felt the power leave my limbs and gave a sigh of relief.

**I don't care much for Moka's real character. Too passive. I like her true form (What I've seen of it anyway) much better. That, and what girl in her right mind would be okay with a boy touching her like he did. I know that I would have flayed him alive. Anywho…**

**REVIEW**

**-LeAcH**


	2. A Different Kind of Encounter: Rewritten

**Disclaimer: I do not own. Heck, I haven't even finished watching it yet!**

**Note: Written(and re-written) by me with the incredible aid of my beta Vixen48! Now bask in the awesomeness.**

A Different Kind of Encounter

Moka POV

_Just my luck_, I thought sarcastically. Class was about to start and I was nearly two miles away from the main building. Suffice to say, if my feet had been moving any faster, I could've been flying. The world was a blur of greens and browns, so I wasn't entirely surprised when I ran into something. I completely flipped over it and landed flat on my back. Whatever I hit seemed to have been pulled along by my momentum and it ended up tangled in my legs. I felt a warm pressure on my bare thigh and heard it, no, _he_ groan with pain. I opened my emerald eyes to find a boy staring at the place of pressure; where his hand was resting.

"You have two seconds," I warned, glaring. The threat snapped him out of his stupor. The boy, whose hair and frightened eyes were both brown, pulled his hand back so fast it made a '_fwip'_ sound. He completed his first impression by stammering apologies. "Just don't let it happen again."

"Y-y-yeah."

I pushed a few strands of neon pink hair out of my face. "What's your name anyway?"

"Tsukune."

"Not sure if it was nice to meet you, Tsukune, but you can be sure that it was the most memorable introduction ever." I smiled widely, baring my canines. As I did so, I noticed a sweet scent. This boy was bleeding. The smell was so intoxicating: so sweet that it would put the richest chocolate to shame, and the blood was likely red as the purest rose. I grabbed the puzzled boy's wrist and wrested his sleeve up until his elbow was bare. There, I found the scrape bleeding profusely. Knowing that I had to dampen my instincts as soon as possible, I reached into my jacket pocket for a tissue. Carefully, I wiped the blood away until the flow stopped.

I held the soiled paper out to him. He took it and shoved it into his pants pocket. "Thank you," he said, pulling his sleeve back down. He got up, and as he did so he seemed to recall something. "I never did get your name."

He reached down to help me up. "Moka." I grasped his hand and used it to pull myself up. Unfortunately, I used more strength than I had intended and ended up with my face in the hollow of his neck. Before I knew it, my fangs had pierced his skin and the tang of his blood soaked my tongue.

"Uh, Moka, what are you doing?" Tsukune asked, staring at me wide-eyed.

Ashamed, I pulled back. "I'm sorry. I just lost control for a second. Are you hurt?"

"No, but…why did you bite me?"

Angered, I decked him upside the head. Not hard enough to kill him, but definitely enough to cause him pain. As he rubbed his head I said, "Moron. I'm a vampire. You would think that the giant rosary hanging around my neck would give it away." I motioned to the silver cross resting on my breast.

He looked to where I was gesturing then snapped his head up quickly, tiny red spots colouring his cheeks. "Sorry," he responded, "I didn't think that much of your rosary. Though it's very pretty."

I narrowed my eyes, "We're going to be late for class," Turning I started to walk and when I looked back, he was nowhere to be seen.

I slammed the door open, interrupting the teacher and wondering how I had gotten myself so lost. It was probably because my mind was on other things, like a certain boy with brown hair and eyes to be precise. I had scarcely finished apologizing when I was asked to introduce myself. I bowed politely to the class, and caught the boy from earlier gawking at me. So Tsukune _didn't_ get lost in the woods. What a shame. "What are _you _looking at?" I said, radiating hostility.

"Nu-Nothing."

"Uh-huh." I walked to the empty seat behind him and sat down, ignoring the stares I received from the other boys. They were inconsequential. I was here for one reason and one reason only, and that reason did not involve getting caught up in a standard high school romance. I grimaced at the thought.

Against my better judgment, I spent the rest of class wondering exactly what species Tsukune was. He was unlike any other monster I had ever met. Nice, and not exactly blood-thirsty. Oh the irony. The blood-sucking vampire was somewhat friends with the not-into-blood-at-all monster, Tsukune. How would that make any sense in this world?

At lunch I sat with him and drank a can of tomato juice. Not exactly blood, but still, it was quite tasty. Then a jerk from our class (who just so happened to have a major tongue issue) came up to us and started harassing me, (after he knocked Tsukune into a wall, that is) asking me why a "babe" like me would be even seen around a "dweeb" like him. I stood up, furious.

"Listen, you," I said, getting into his space. He didn't seem to mind, rather, he enjoyed my proximity, which only served to make me angrier. "I don't care much for crack pots who think they know what I'm thinking when they obviously don't. I'm even more tired of people trying to be my friend because I'm pretty, or easy. Well, I'm not. Sorry to dash your hopes, moron. Now go away, and don't bother speaking to me ever again." I sat back down as he stomped away, grumbling about revenge.

"I hate humans. There's nothing good in any of them," I confided when we migrated to the top of the school. His smile immediately left his face. "What? Did you have a human friend or something?"

"Actually, yeah. A couple of them." He looked out over the courtyard and the breeze ruffled his hair, tousling it. "I miss them."

"How can you possibly miss them?" I replied, remembering my own experiences. "All humans are the same, they're cruel and they're mean and they only care about themselves. There's no good in any one of them. I don't even understand why they have a school like this! Why not just let us roam free in the human world and do what we please, make our own choices?"

"Because then you'd all be lonely," he responded, staring at me.

I snarled. "Don't look at me like that."

His eyes narrowed. "Like what? Like a human? Like that which you most despise?"

"What? No. I meant-"

"It doesn't matter. I know what you think about humans, what you think of me. You hate us all; no matter how much we care or try to help. You only see the bad, not the good that resides in every human being," he said, his voice low and tight. If my hearing hadn't been superb, then I never would have caught it, and what he did say scared me.

"What do you mean? You can't be serious, you're not…" my voice fell away, unable to phrase the last of the sentence.

His entire body began to quiver. "I'm a human, okay! Happy now?" He stormed off, leaving me in shock, the faces of every girl, every boy that ever laughed at me in school, that ever called me crazy and gothic and a liar flashing before me. All their eyes held nothing but hatred and distrust, but his… They were always kind and gentle, unlike any I'd ever seen before. They saw me, not my figure or my fangs, only me…

I had to apologize.

He wasn't at the dorms, and one of the other boys said that he had seen Tsukune walking to the bus with a packed bag. My heart froze and I started running.

The monster was big and bulky and ugly, a mish-mash of a dozen different animals, and he punched Tsukune with so much force that I didn't expect him to rise, and when he did I rushed to his side. "Stop this! You'll only be killed. You aren't strong enough to take him on. You're only human."

"Human or not, monster or not, I refuse to just stand on the sidelines and watch you get hurt!" He got up again and advanced on the hulking true-form of the tongue dude. I decided that it was nice to meet Tsukune, and that I didn't want him to die. I wanted him to live, to go home and to be happy.

Tsukune was thrown across the ground again, so I hurried to his side and cradled him in my arms. "Moka," he whispered, "I don't want to be your enemy." Then he lost consciousness, accidentally snapping my rosary and taking it with him. Immediately, I stepped away from him so that he wouldn't get hurt. I could all ready feel the dark energy wrapping me in a cocoon and transforming me. I closed my emerald eyes and when I opened them again, I knew that they would be red as blood. My silver hair whipped about in the wind but through it I could see my enemy shaking in fear. I kicked him once and he was rendered unconscious.

I turned around to see Tsukune trying to stand. I caught him before he fell back to the ground and took my rosary, reattaching it quickly. I felt the power leave my limbs and breathed a sigh of relief.

**I don't care much for Moka's real character. Too passive. I like her true form (What I've seen of it anyway) much better. That, and what girl in her right mind would be okay with a boy touching her like he did. I know that I would have flayed him alive. Anywho…**

**REVIEW**

**-LeAcH**


End file.
